Belajar atau blablabla?
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: Summary : pada akhirnya, dia membuka matanya.. ketika merasakan ada aura setan di belakangnya. hiiiiii... belajar kok sampe kayak gitu. ada apa yaaa? gomen telat! NxH. yossshhh! AU, OOC, HMM.. Kurang seru..?
1. Chapter 1

Rhyme A. Black

-

PresenT

-

_Belajar atau.. bla-bla-bla?_

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

-

NaruHina, The Greatest pairing

Ever after...

Summary :

Karena selalu gugup bila maju di depan kelas, akhirnya Hinata harus mau di ajari oleh Naruto, 'ehem-ehem'nya. Hmm, gimana yah...?

**WARNING: OOC, OOC, OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL BIN GAK SERU! TERUS... ya gitu..deh!**

Aku benci pada diriku. Kenapa disetiap pelajaran teori dan hanya menuliskan jawabanku dibuku aku bisa? Tetapi, setiap aku hanya sekedar menambahkan pendapat atau argumen di setiap diskusi kelompok aku selalu tergagap dan tidak lancar mengeluarkan pendapatku. Apakah aku ini mengidap suatu penyakit?. Sangat mengesalkan dimana kau diminta mempresentasikan hasil kerjamu, argumenmu, atau hanya sekedar menuliskan jawaban dipapan tulis dan kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Sama seperti kali ini dijam pelajaran Anko-sensei. FISIKA!

-

-

"Nah anak-anak, sudah selesai mengerjakan soalnya?" Tanya Anko-sensei sambil melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan bahwa dua puluh menit lagi pelajarannya akan segera usai. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Anko-sensei bahwa ia akan membeikan evaluasi setiap selesai mengajar. Aku meletakkan bolpoin hitamku, lalu menutup lembar kerjaku. Kulihat Shikamaru telah tertidur pulas ketika sepuluh menit yang lalu telah menyelesaikan tugas fisika kami mengenai Tuas dan katrol.

Beberapa dari temanku mendesah kesal, mungkin karena ada bagian yang kurang bisa mereka pahami atau juga mungkin mereka sudah benar-benar buntu. Aku merasa senang, karena setidaknya aku tidak perlu lagi merasa khawatir karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal yang ada di lembaran kerja. Yang justru menjadi ketakutanku adalah hal yang setelah ini.

Anko-sensei berdecak sebelum akhirnya mengatakan bahwa waktunya telah selesai. Aku segera berjalan menuju depan kelas untuk memberikan hasil jawaban 4 nomor soalku pada anko-sensei. Teman-temanku yang lain ada yang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi karena sudah tidak tahu lagi bagwaiman caranya untuk bisa menjawab lembar kerjanya, ada yang berlari-lari kecil menuju anko-sensei, dan ada juga yang bersantai-santai. Sepertinya mereka yakin bahwa mereka bisa menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Nah sekarang aku akan memanggil seorang siswa kedepan, untuk mengerjakan soal nomor satu." Kata anko-sensei ketika siswa-siswanya telah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Jantungku berdegub kencang. Aku berdoa pada tuhan agar bukan namaku yang dipanggil oleh Anko-sensei. Karena sangat besar kemungkinan bahwa aku bisa pingsan ditempat saat itu juga.

"Shikamaru Naara." Panggil anko-sensei. Aku menghela nafas lega, untung bukan aku. Shikamaru yag saat itu sedang terlelap langsung terbangun begitu Chouji memukul kepalanya dengan buku fisika yang tebalnya 5 sentimeter itu. Shikamaru berjalan gontai ke depan kelas, sepertinya dia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Meraih spidol dari tanganAnko-sensei dan mulai menuliskan jawaban nomor satu di papan tulis. Dengan cepat ia menyelesaikan tugasnya, mengembalikan spidol dan kembali ke tempat duduknya lalu terlelap kembali. Anko-sensei memeriksa kembali pekerjaan Shikamaru, dan dia mengangguk-angguk senang. Jawaban Shikamaru benar.

"Selanjutnya, Hinata Hyuuga.." panggil anko-sensei tanpa ragu-ragu. Apa?! Aku?! Tidak. Sepertinya dunia runtuh diatas kepalaku. Oh, oke..oke.. aku lebay. Tapi aku? Sungguh aku tidak mengharapkan namaku dipanggil. Kenapa bukan siswa lain saja, yang lebih bisa daripada aku.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju depan kelas. Rasanya kaki terasa berat untuk melangkah ketika ada banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arahku. Aku mulai menguatkan diriku, bahwa mereka sedang tidak mepedulikanku. Bahwa aku bisa melakukan hal ini. Tapi begitu aku meraih spidol itu dan membuat satu titik di papan tulis, rasa gugup kembali menyerangku. Aku terdiam di tempat. Keringat dingin membanjiri dahi dan tengukku, wajahku memerah dan tanganku mulai gemetaran. Dapat kurasakan bahwa mata-mata itu menatap tajam ke arahku. Apalagi Anko-sensei yang terlihat jengah dan bosan ketika dilihatnya tanganku belum menuliskan jawaban.

"Hinata-san? Kau tahu jawabannya?" tanya Anko-sensei. Aku mengangguk kaku." Ya sudah kalau begitu, cepat tulis jawabannya. Aku tidak mau waktu habis karena menunggumu bergerak seperti siput."

Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku. Merasa malu dan sedih. Aku memang lambat, dan aku tahu itu. Bisakah mereka semua merasakan perasaanku saat ini? Aku bukanlah orang yang terbuka dan bisa bicara blak-blakan. Aku berbeda dengan mereka. Sesaat kemudian aku berusaha memberanikan diri untuk mulai menuliskan jawabanku. Satu huruf. Satu kata. Dua kata. Satu angka. Dan tangaku mulai terasa kaku dan kembali gemetar. Spidol hitam yang kupegang tiba-tiba saja meluncur jatuh dari tanganku yang berkeringat. Kudengar semua temanku tertawa. Apanya yang lucu? Temanmu sedang menderita saat ini dan kalian malah menertawainya. Benar-benar tidak pantas disebut teman.

Anko-sensei memukul-mukulkan penghapus papan ke mejanya, yang kemudian membuat teman-temanku berhenti tertawa. Meskipun masih ada yang tertawa dan tersenyum-senyum menatapku, anko-sensei berbalik dan menatapku.

"Sudahlah. Kembali ke tempatmu. Kiba inuzuka! Maju kerjakan soal Hinata tadi!" perintahnya menyuruhku kembali duduk. Aku melirik pada Kiba yang menatapku dengan tatapan frustasi dan memohon pertolongan. Tapi apa daya aku bahkan tak mampu menolong diriku sendiri. Dan sekarang aku kembali menuju bangkuku, dengan perasaan malu dan rasa bersalah yang becampur menjadi satu.

"Trik yang bagus Hyuuga. Sangat membantu ketika kau tidak tahu jawabannya." Ucap gadis berambut merah ala harajuku sambil memandangku dengan tatapan mencemooh. Dipikirnya bahwa aku tak mampu mengerjakan soal itu. Padahalkan aku.. aku... aku terlalu gugup untuk mengerjakannya. Aku tak membalas perkataan gadis yang berkacamata itu dan kembali ke tempat dudukku. Bahkan ketika aku dudukpun, mereka masih tetap saja saling berbisik dan membicarakanku.

"Hihihi, aku sendiri tidak menduga bahwa ada Hyuuga yang sebodoh itu. mengerjakan soal satu nomor saja dia tidak sanggup."

"Hmm, iya. Spidol aja nggak mau dipegang sama dia. Hihihi... aku pasti malu sekali bila jadi dia."

"Ya, bener banget. bagaimana bisa sih Naruto-senpai bisa suka sama cewek yang kayak dia? Ya nggak?"

Tidak! Bahkan merekapun membawa-bawa Naruto-kun dalam masalah ini. Tapi.. aku sendiripun terkadang memikirkannya. Kok bisa ya, cowok yang seperiang dan sekeren Naruto-kun mau jadian dengan cewek aneh sepertiku?. Bagaimana nanti ekspresi Naruto-kun ketika mengetahui bahwa aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal yang cukup mudah! Apakah... apakah ia akan merasa malu padaku..? apakah dia akan merasa kesal pada pacarnya yang aneh seperti ini?

Terkadang, aku merasa tidak percaya pada statusku yang sekarang. Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan pada senpai yang terkenal dengan senyum secerah mataharinya pertama kali bertemu dengannya ketika dia menolongku sewaktu hendak mengambil buku diperpustakaan.

Sejak pertemuan diperpustakaan waktu itu, kami selalu bertemu dan akhirnya bertambah dekat. Dan, dua bulan kemudian Naruto-kun menyatakan cintanya padaku. Sungguh, aku bagaikan terbang ke langit ketujuh begitu mendengar kata cinta keluar dari bibirnya. Itu bagaikan mimpi yang selama ini selalu menghantui malamku. Dan, hal itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Namun, sekarang aku harus menghadapi masalah pelik lain. Tidakkah hal ini akan berpengaruh pada hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun nantinya? Tidakkah ketua dewan murid itu menyesal telah memilih gadis sepertiku menjadi kekasihnya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab sampai bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

-

-

Aku duduk termenung sendirian di sebuah bangku taman di halaman parkir. Aku masih menunggu Naruto-kun selesai rapat kepanitiaan guna membicarakan acara perpisahan kelas tiga yang telah selesai ujian. Jabatannya sebagai ketua dewan murid terkadang menyita waktunya, membuat kami terkadang tidak bertemu beberapa hari saking sibuknya dia.

Pikiranku kembali membayangkan Naruto-kun, seaktu pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku beitu terpesona pada tatapannya yang beitu dalam dan mempesona. Matanya biru cerah, berambut pirang jabrik, berkulit kecoklatan dan bertubuh tinggi tegap. Wajahnya selalu tesenyum dan mengakibatkan tiga guratan yang ada dimasing-masing pipinya menjadi semakin kentara. Wajahnya tidaklah terlalu tampan, namun dapat dipastikan kau tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menatapnya selama berjam-jam. Seakan ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuatmu terpesona. Dirinya selalu membawa keceriaan membuatku langsung jatuh hati padanya.

"Hai Hinata-chan!" sapaan seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Naruto-kun yang sudah menyalang kemana-mana. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang berdiri dihadapanku.

"Hai, Sakura-senpai!" balasku menyapa balik.

"Menunggu Naruto-kun ya?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Oh, dia akan segera kesini kok, soalnya tadi dia masih berbicara dengan kakashi-sensei mengenai acara perpisahan. Eh sudah dulu ya Hinata-chan. Ja ne!"

Setelah berpamitan, Sakura-senpai segera berlari menjauh. Kini aku melamun lagi, Sakura-senpai cantik dan menjadi primadona di sekolah ini. Dia ramah, pintar , dan sangat baik. Dia pasti banyak yang menyukai, pasti... tapi bisa sajakan Naruto-kun juga menyukainya? Karena dilihat dari sisi manapun, Sakura-senpai masih lebih baik dari pada aku. Aku mulai memikirkan bagaimana bila nanti Naruto-kun memilih Sakura-senpai? Bagaimana bila dia melupakanku yang aneh ini? Bagaimana bila—

Lamunanku terhenti begitu kurasakan ada sepasang tangan yang menutup mataku dari belakang. Pandanganku gelap dan hanya mampu meraba-raba. Tangan ini besar dan kekar, aroma maskulin khas lelaki menguar menusuk hidungku. Ah, aku tahu siapa orang ini!

"Naruto-kun!" seruku sambil melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mataku. Kulihat dia sedang cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kok bisa ketahuan sih?" tanyanya, sambil mengandeng tanganku dan hal itu mampu membuat wajahku menjadi merona merah.

"Ngg, kkan.. Cuma kamu.. yyang berani kayak gitu" jawabku sambil terbata-bata. Ughh, kebiasaan gagapku kambuh lagi. Tidak hanya didepan semua orang, terlebih lagi pada Naruto-kun.

"Emang bener ya? Hehehe.." dia kembali tersenyum jenaka dan menaiki sepedanya. Dia mengedikkan kepalanya tanda menyuruhku untuk naik keboncengannya. "sudah naik?"

"Emm, i-iya." Balasku lalu diapun mulai mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan halaman sekolah yang kini telah sepi itu. kami berboncengan dalam diam, yang ada hanyalah suara roda sepeda Naruto-kun yang berputar dan suara detak jantungku yang berteka keras. Aku sangat senang bila memanti waktu pulang sekolah. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa berdekatan dengan Naruto-kun lagi. Walaupun bisa naik mobil mewah begitu aku pulang sekolah, aku lebih memilih untuk berboncengan dengan sepeda Naruto-kun. Walaupun sederhana, tapi rasanya sangatlah menyenangkan. Aku bisa memeluk pinggangnya dan bersandar pada punggungnya. Aku sangat menikmati setiap waktuku bersama Naruto-kun

"Engg Hina-chan.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Ucapnya memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi membalut kami berdua.

"Kkau mau bertanya apa?" ucapku lirih.

"Kau punya masalah dengan teman-temanmu yah?". Aku terdiam sejenak, apakah Naruto-kun sudah tahu yah mengenai masalah 'rasa malu yang berlebihan ini'?. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Yang bener? Soalnya tadi Kiba bilang kalau kamu ditertawai satu kelas. Katanya kamu nggak bisa ngerjain tugas yang dikasih sama anko-sensei. Bener ya?" tanyanya lagi beruntun

"Iiya." Jawabku singkat. Hanya itu yang mampu aku katakan karena benar-benar malu pada Naruto-kun.

"Kau ada masalah dengan pelajaran anko-sensei?" tanyanya lagi sambil menambah kecepatan laju sepedanya. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku terhadapnya. Aku tahu dia sedang menanti jawabanku. Bukan pelajaran atau gurunya yang bermasalah, tapi diriku. Diriku yang punya masalah. Tapi aku malah mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku yang saat itu sedang bersandar pada belakangnya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu besok'kan hari minggu. Aku akan datang kerumahmu untuk mengajarimu fisika." Ucapnya mantap. Apa? Mengajariku fisika? Bisa-bisa bukannya belajar, aku malah memandangi wajahnya sepanjang hari."Agar kau tidak eprlu lagi ditertawai." Sambungnya.

"Tid-tidak perlu Naruto-kun. Nanti membuatmu repot." Ucapku kalang kabut.

"Hei." Tiba-tiba saja dia menghentikan sepedanya dengan tiba-tiba, membuatku terdorong lebih kedepan. Dia menoleh kepadaku yang saat ini sedang menatapnya juga. "kau meragukan diriku ya?"

Tidak Naruto-kun aku tidk meragukanmu. Tapi aku takut, aku takut kau akan menganggapku bodoh dan pada akhirnya aku akan menjauhiku. Mana mau sih cowok pacaran dengan cewek bodoh sepertiku?

"Bukan begitu Naruto-kun hanya saja..." aku menggumam pelan dan lirih. Dan Naruto-kun langsung saja memotong perkataan yang belum mampu kuselesaikan.

"AAAh! Pokoknya harus. Aku akan datang kerumahmu besok jam empat sore. Tunggu aku." Katanya lantang. Dan aku hanya mampu mengganguk sambil meremas rokku.

Ya tuhan, Naruto-kun...

-

-

Kudengar bel pintu rumahku berbunyi. Aku segera berlari sambil menuruni tangga dan buku-buku di dalam pelukanku. Kulihat maid dirumahku telah membukakan pintu. Naruto-kun sudah datang.

"Hai Hina-chan." Sapanya begitu melihatku muncul dihadapannya. Dia semakin keren saja dengan celana jeans hitam dan juga kaos orange terang yang dipakainya. Ternyata,s elain ramen, dia juga suka warna orange. Dan juga aku tentunya. Hehehe, narsis banget nih aku!

"Ayo, silahkan masuk Naruto-kun. Kita belajarnya diruang tamu aja ya?" tanyaku dan dia tersenyum padaku tanda setuju. Aku meletakkan buku-bukuku dan duduk bersila di atas lantai yang berlapiskan karpet tebal. Sementara Naruto-kun sendiri duduk di sofa coklat yang ada di dekatku.

Dia membungkuk ke arahku dengan bertumpu pada lututnya, memperhatikanku yang mulai membolak-balik halaman bukuku yang sedang berusaha mencari pelajaran-pelajaran mana yang ku anggap paling susah. Tapi, rasanya sulit. Karena sebenarnya semua ini cukup mudah kalau hanya masalah teori dan hitung-menghitung saja. Aku bergerak gusar di tempatku duduk, bingung memikirkan mana materi yang cocok untuk menjadi sasaran empukku.

"Gelombang dan optika.." kataku pelan karena sudah kalut menyelimuti hati dan pikiranku saat ini. Dan hal itu semakin parah ketika nafas Naruto-kun yang hangat menyapu cuping telingaku. Dia semakin bungkuk kearahku, sedikit memiringkan buku fisika yang sedari tadi ku balik-balik lembarannya.

"Bagian mananya yang gak kamu mengerti?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku. Aku turut melirik ke buku fisika yang dipegangnya, sambil mencari-cari bagian mana yang bagus untuk kujadikan korban.

"engg.. yyang b-bagian hitung-menghitung dan juga... rumusnya, N-Naruto-kun"jawabku asal dan sedikit terbata-bata. Ughh, tak bisakah aku tampil biasa-biasa saja di depan Naruto-kun? Tanpa harus terbata-bata seperti ini?

"Ohh, yang itu." ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar antusias dan lancar. Lalu kemudian dia meraih buku catatanku serta bolpoinku yang bercorak _hello kitty_ yang berwarna pink dan putih. Dia menatap bolpoin itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka suara.

"Kau tidak punya pulpen lain Hina-chan?"

"Ngak ada." Jawabku sambil menatapnya polos. Apa jangan-jangan dia berpikir bahwa aku ini aneh dan kekanak-kanakan yah? Uhgg, seharusnya aku tidak menjawab seperti tadi. Aku kan bisa meminjam pada hanabi atau Neji-nii. "Kau mau kupinjamkan?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum geli. Lalu kemudian menatap bolpoin hello kitty yang sedang di genggamnya itu. "Ngak kok, pulpennya lucu aja. Kayak kamu."

Perkataan Naruto-kun tadi membuatku tersipu malu, ya tuhan tolonglah hamba-Mu ini agar tak melakukan hal yang menyedihkan di depan Naruto-kun.

"Nah, sini deh. Deketan. Aku jelasin.." ucapnya, aku menggeser dudukku agar menjadi lebih dekat dengannya, kemudian dia mulai menjelaskan sambil sesekali mencoret-coretkan sebuah rumus dan angka-angka di buku catatanku. Jujur saja, dia yang begitu dekat denganku ini telah memecah belah pikiranku. Tak lagi konsen pada penjelasannnya, aku malah asyik memandangi raut wajahnya yang terlihat serius dan bersemangat ketika menjelaskan rumus-rumus fisika yang rumit itu.

Keningnya yang berkerut sambil ketika ia mengerjakan soal mengenai pembiasan, lalu kemudian senyumnya dan juga cengiran lebarnya yang menghiasi wajah kecoklatannya. Apa lagi tiga guratan yang ada dimasing-masing pipinya membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Jadi Hina-chan. Teorinya itu kira-kira seperti ini... sinar datang, sinar pantul, dan garis normal berpotongan pada satu titik..."jelasnya lalu menggambar segitiga terbalik tanpa alas, lalu menggambar sebuah garis lurus dibawah titik paling ujung segitiga tersebut.

Aku mengangguk pelan, seolah mengerti apa yang dijelaskannya barusan, padahal aku terus-terusan saja memandangi wajahnya.

"Jadi teorinya itu.. sinar datang..."

Ya Naruto-kun, kau adalah sinar datang yang masuk kedalam hidupku. Menerangi hari-hariku. Memerangkapku dalam dirimu yang secerah matahari musim panas, begitu berkilau dan mengagumkan. ".. Sama dengan sinar keluar.. yaitu _i-r_.."

.. dan Naruto-kun, kau pun bagai sinar keluar yang membawaku keluar dari bayang-bayang hidup yang begitu meresahkan. Membawaku keluar dan merasakan dunia yang penuh dengan kemilau warna-warni keceriaan.

"Hina-chan? Kau memperhatikan penjelasanku'kan?" suara bariton Naruto langsung menyadarkanku dari khayalanku tadi. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi heran bercampur dengan rasa geli ketika menatap wajahku yang merona merah. Ya tuhan! Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri, lalu menutup mataku dengan tangan kananku. Bisa-bisanya... bisa-bisanya aku mengaitkan rumus fisika dengan Naruto-kun! Dia pasti akan menganggapku aneh sekarang.

Aku mengangguk pelan, menelan ludahku yang sepertinya terasa asam begitu masuk kekerongkonganku." Iiiya, na-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto-kun menghela nafas, menggaruk bagain kiri kepala pirangnya dan masih menatapku tajam. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba jempol kakiku terasa begitu menarik untuk dilihat. Aku hanya mampu menundukkan kepala, tak sanggup walau hanya untuk membalasnya sekilas. Namun, kurasakan tangan Naruto-kun menjawil pipi kiriku dengan gemas. Mau tak mau aku terpaksa menegakkan kepalaku dan menatap wajahnya yang terlihat sewot.

"Kauu Iinniii!" serunya dengan nada yang ditekan-tekan karena gemas. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak mengerti pelajaran karena memperhatikan gurunya, bukan memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang dijelaskannya."

Aku menarik tangannya dari pipiku, karena meskipun terasa sakit dan sedikit lembut, aku tidak mau pingsan dihadapannya karena hal ini. Tahukah dia kalau detak jantungku ini menjadi sepuluh kali lebih cepat dibanding biasanya?

"Dasar!" seruku sembari merajuk. Aku merajuk! Ugh, kejadian yang belum pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

"Nih, kalau gitu coba kerjain nih soal. Kalau kamu bisa nanti aku traktir es krim deh!" Naruto-kun menunjukkan soal-soal yang berhubungan dengan materi yang tadi dibahasnya kepadaku. Ada lima nomor soal, dan menurutku itu semua mudah. Apa lagi ketika dia mengiming-imingiku dengan es krim, wah senangnya. Padahal tanpa es krim pun aku akan merasa senang. Karena ini pertanda bahwa ia menyayangi dan selalu memperhatikanku.

-

-

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S SIDE

WKWKWKWKW.... Rhyme si author bla-bla-bla balik lagi...

*seseorang : nih anak bukan ngelanjutin fict yang lain, malah bikin fict lain.*

Yeee, kebetulan dapet ide pas belajar fisika.. wkwkw... jadiin fict aja!

Hai-hai.

Yo! Minna-san!

Review yak!

_**NaruHina,**_

_**The Greatest Pairing...**_

*gak setuju? ke laut aja*

R

E

V

I

E

W

!!!


	2. TIIIDAAAKKK!

Rhyme A. Black

-

PresenT

-

Belajar Atau bla-bla-bla??

-

…NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing…

-

Naruto Belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

-

**WARNING : OOC, OOC, OOC, AU, ABAL BIN GAJE. CERITA… KURANG SERU??**

**-**

**1…2…3… TAKE… ACTION!!!**

**-**

**-**

**PREV. CHAPTER :**

"Nih, kalau gitu coba kerjain nih soal. Kalau kamu bisa nanti aku traktir es krim deh!" Naruto-kun menunjukkan soal-soal yang berhubungan dengan materi yang tadi dibahasnya kepadaku. Ada lima nomor soal, dan menurutku itu semua mudah. Apa lagi ketika dia mengiming-imingiku dengan es krim, wah senangnya. Padahal tanpa es krim pun aku akan merasa senang. Karena ini pertanda bahwa ia menyayangi dan selalu memperhatikanku.

**-**

**-**

Akupun mulai mengerjakan soal-soal itu. sebenarnya cukup mudah kalau saja seandainya aku tidak menghiraukan Naruto-kun yang terus-terusan mengamati cara kerjaku. Aku begitu gugup. Bahkan lebih gugup ketika aku di suruh untuk maju kedepan beberapa hari yang lalu. Keheningan membuai kami berdua. Dan Naruto tak memecah keheningan itu sampai aku mengerjakan soal yang kedua.

Dia kembali menghela nafasnya. Mungkin berusaha untuk rileks, dia memperbaiki duduknya yang sedikit lurus, menjadi menyerong ke arahku. Sambil menumpukan siku pada kedua lututnya diapun mulai membuka dialog lagi denganku.

"Hina-chan... aku ingin bertanya. Tapi harus kau jawab deangan jujur ya..?" ungkapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku mengangguk pelan dan menaruh daguku di atas permukaan meja kaca yang penuh dengan buku-buku yang terbuka dan berserakan. Aku masih menunduk tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari soal nomor dua ytang baru kukerjakan separuhnya, aku masih belum bisa menatap matanya yang begitu indah.

"Apakah hubungan kita ini mempenaruhi nilai-nilaimu?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedikit khawatir dan sedih. Aku bisa menemukan apa maksud dibalik pertanyaannya. Dia pasti berpikir bahwa hubungan kami berdua menggangu konsentrasiku belajar. Sungguh tidak. Selama ini kau selalu berusaha meningkatkan nilai-nilaiku karena dia, dan juga karena ingin membuat ayahku bangga. Aku ingin Naruto-kun senang bisa punya pacar sepertiku, yang setidaknya setara dengannya dalam hal pelajaran. Yeah, asal tahu saja. Meskipun tampangnya kurang meyakinkan, tapi dia baru-baru ini mewakili sekolah dalam ajang olimpiade matematika tingkat sekolah. Dan dia berhasil maju ke tingkat nasional dan akan segera berangkat ke Iwa bulan depan.

Dia masih menungguku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sabar. Tanganku masih membeku ditempat. Lalu aku menarik nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah terlontar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"T-Tidak ..Kkok." Jawabku lirih dan singkat. Naruto-kun semakin mengerutkan keningnya tanda dia tidak puas akan jawabanku tadi yang terdengar begitu singkat. Dia semakin menghujamkan tatapannya padaku, dan itu membuatku menggepalkan tangan kiriku yangs edari tadi di atas meja dan tangan kananku yang bisa-bisa membuat bolpoin hello kitty yang kupegang menjadi remuk.

"Beneran nih? ... karena aku nggak mau konsentrasi ke pelajaranmu itu buyar Cuma gara-gara aku." Ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang menasehati dan terdengar seperti berjarak-jarak itu. "atau sebaiknya aku..."

"Nnggak!! Nggak kok!!" tukasku cepat bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Aku sudah banyak melihat hal ini dimana-mana. Dimana ketika setiap pasangan remaja harus berpisah karena masalah nilai dan pelajaran dan segala tetek bengeknya itu. Dan satuhal, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi padaku dan juga Naruto-kun. Hubungan ini sama sekali tidak menggangguku, yang ada hanyalah sikap anehku saja sehingga menghalangiku untuk maju. Dan jujur, aku malu akan hal itu. aku _malu_ pada perasaan _malu_ku.

"Yee, ngak usah ngebentak kayak gitu dong." Dia berkata santai sambil meminum orange jusnya yang tinggal setengah gelas itu sampai habis. Lalu dia melanjutkan. "jadi karena apa kalau begitu? Karena aku nggak yakin kamu nggak ngerti masalah masalah seperti 'gelombang dan oliptika'. Pasti ada hal lain dan aku nggak mau kalau itu karena aku."

Kata-katanya yang penuh tekanan dan bicaranya yang panjang lebar semakin membuat kepalan tanganku menjadi lebih kuat. Sekarang dia menuntutku untuk memberitahukan ada masalah apa sebenarnya. Masalah yang membuatku hanya memiliki sedikit teman—dan itu bisa dihitung dengan sebelah tangan—, dan mengapa aku bermasalah dengan kumpulan-kumpulan sosial lainnya.

Aku kembali melakukan hal yang biasanya aku lakukan bila sedang gugup. Melakukan terapi pernapasan. Tarik, hembuskan, tarik, hembuskan, begitu berulang-ulang sampai aku cukup yakin aku bisa balas memandang Naruto-kun dan dia belum jamuran menungguku melakukan terapi pernapasan. Aku mendonggak, menatap mata biru cerahnya dengan susah payah karena juga harus menahan gejolak aneh di dadaku setiap bertemu pandang dengannya. Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto-kun padaku, entah itu tatapannya, pelukannya, ataupun senyumannya mmapu membuatku serasa diserang demam mendadak. Wajah yang bersemu merah dan juga jantung yang seperti meloncat-loncat didalam rongga dadaku. Meskipun begitu, aku senang sekali bila hal itu terjadi padaku.

Naruto-kun masih menungguku untuk berbicara, namun rasanya mustahil bila tatapan kami masih saja bertemu. Aku merasa tidak akan pernah tidak tergagap bila berhadapan dengannya. Seperti kali ini.

"Enggg i-i-itu karenna.. karena.." aku menelan ludah, rasanya aku telah mebuang banyak waktu Naruto-kun. Jadi aku melanjutkan. " k-kkarena aku... terlalu.. mmalu dan guggup bbila di-diperhatikan bbanyak oorang.."

Hah.. akhirnya ku ucapkan juga. Lewat mataku aku bisa meliaht dia sedang berpikir keras, dahinya berkerut dan matanya menerawang dengan tangan kanannya yang sedang memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Jadi itu masalahmu?" akhirnya suara bariton yang terdengar merdu ditelingaku itu keluar juga. Huhf, semoga saja dia tidak menganngapku aneh. Aku mengangguk keras, rasanya susah sekali mengeluarkan suara dimana seluruh isi perutmu bergolak di antara rasa senang dan rasa malu yang berlebihan.

Dia menghela nafas lagi. Dan aku kembali menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah memenuhi wajah sampai ke telingaku. Aku bisa-bisa berubah menjadi kepiting rebus bila terus-terus menatapnya.

"Hmm, kau punya masalah dengan rasa malu yang berlebihan itu?" aku kembali mengangguk." Yah mungkin ini sedikit tidak nyambung tapi aku ingin mengatajannya padamu. Dulu, sewaktu aku masih SMP, aku tuh paling beeegooo banget sama pelajaran yang pakai hitung-menghitung. Aku tuh benci banget sama pelajaran itu. bahkan guru-guru dan teman-temanku pun ragu kalau aku bisa ngerjain soal yang paling mudah. Sampai aku baca pada sebuah artikel yang mengatakan bahwa 'kamu jangan pernah malu dan ragu pada kemampuan yang kamu miliki. Kamu harus buktikan bahwa kamu nggak seperti yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang disekitarmu. Selalulah mencoba dan berusaha, agar mereka menyesal telah menduga yang tidak-tidak padamu.'"

Dia berhenti sejenak dan aku masih memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang akhirnya terjadi? Sejak saat itu aku mulai giat belajar. Aku terus percaya pada diriku bahwa aku itu mampu melakukannya. Dan pada akhirnya... seperti yang kau lihat sekarang itu. aku sudah bisa jalan-jalan ke Iwa karena matematika. Pelajaran yang dulu paling aku benci"

"Jadi, hime-chan. Yang harus kamu lakukan adalah... meyakini kemampuan dirimu, kamu mesti mencoba dan berusaha untuk tampil ke depan dan menunjukkan pada teman-teman kamu bahwa kamu itu bisa dan nggak seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Ngerti?" tanyanya setelah berkata panjang lebar dan menatapku. Entah karena perkataannya atau karena rasa percaya yang dia berikan kepadaku rasa penuh keyakinan itu timbul dan untuk pertama kalinya aku sudah tidak terlalu gugup lagi untuk mengangguk padanya.

"Ya, N-Naruto-kun! Aku mengerti!" jawabku mantab dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri.

"Hmm, bagus.." pujinya sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjangku. "itu baru cewekku.."

Dashyat!! Bahkan ucapan Naruto-kun mampu membuat jantungku bagai keluar dari mulutku, berlari sepanjang satu kilometer bolak-balik dan masuk kembali melewati hidungku. Dia mampu membuat jantungku berdetak di atas normal. Tuhkan, hanya dengan tatapannya saja wajahku sudah merah padam dan tubuhku sudah bergoyang-goyang bagai jelly. Hah, aku mau pingsan..

"Hina-chan! Kamu nggak pa-pakan?" Naruto-kun kini benar-benar berbalik kepadaku dan menggoncang-goncangkan bahuku keras, mencegah agar kesadaranku tidak hilang. Aku menggeleng keras dengan wajah yang sudah lebih baik dan mata yang masih terpaku menatapnya. Aku menemukan secercah sinar sayang dan khawatir dalam mata birunya, dia seolah-olah tak ingin agar aku kenapa-napa.

Ternyata, tanpa kami berdua sadari, jarak antara diriku dan Naruto-kun semakin dekat. Mata kami berdua tetap saling behadapan. Perlahan-lahan, kepala sedikit dia miringkan, dan wajahnya semakin dekat mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami berdua. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang menantiku dan apa yang akan kulakukan. Yang ku tahu hanyalah memejamkan mataku dan menanti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya..

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

Empat detik..

Dan berdetik-detik kemudian.. sungguh apa yang kunanti-nantikan tidak datang-datang juga. Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Perasaanku mulai merasa tidak enak dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku, dan mataku malah mendapatkan pemadangan yang begitu mengerikan..

Di hadapanku. Tampak. Ayahku. Sedang. Menjewer. Telinga. Naruto-kun!

Tidak!!! Ayahku tampak berang dan terlihat sangat bernafsu ingin mencopot telinga Naruto-kun dari tempatnya. Naruto-kun mengeduh kesakitan dan memohon-mohon kepada ayahku agar segera menghentikan siksaannya itu. tangan kiri Naruto-kun hendak menggapai-gapai telinga kirinya yang sedang dijewer namun sepertinya tak akan dilepaskan itu, sementara itu tangan kanannya melindungi telinga kirinya kalau-kalau menjadi sasaran empuk baru bila telinga kirinya telah berhasil diputuskan oleh ayahku.

"Pa-Pa-Paman a..Aaampun! ampun!" Naruto-kun memohon-mohon sambil sesekali mengaduh kesakitan. Namun tampaknya ayahku masih gencar saja menyiksa telinga Naruto-kun.

"Apa... yang.. kau.. lakukan... pada... PUTRIKU HAH?!!" teriak ayahku yang begitu menggelegar dan amat-sangat memekakkan telinga. Kucingku, Shiro yang tadi numpang lewat di dekat ruang tamu seperti melayang selama beberapa detik di udara, dan langsung kembali kesarangnya karena teriakan ayahku tadi.

"A-A-A-Ampun PA—Eh, Hiashi-sama... AAARRHHHRGG!!" jerit Naruto-kun ketika ayahku semakin kuat memelintir telinganya.

"A..Ayah.." Aku menjerit lirih, tidak kuasa melihat Naruto-kun yang seperti dibunuh pelan-pelan oleh ayahku. Aku hendak berdiri, namun terhenti karena Naruto-kun melarangku dengan isyarat tangan. Maka aku mengurungkan niatku dengan hati yang berdoa agar ayahku segera menghentikan siksaannya.

"GGRHHHRRAAA!!" ayahku semakin beringgas—wah, rupanya dia ganas juga—"Kau..Kau.. berani-beraninya bertindak CABUL pada putriku di rumahku sendiri HHAAH??!!" bentaknya dengan kasar sebelum akhrinya dengan kasar pula dia melepaskan jewerannya. Aku menatap ayahku takut-takut. Dia sedang memasang wajah beringgas+ aura overprotective dan juga sedang dalam keadaan siaga satu. Menjagaku kalau-kalau seandainya—dan tak mungkin terjadi— Naruto-kun nekat menyerangku.

Lalu kemudian aku menatap iba pada Naruto-kun. Dia sepertinya sangat terguncang oleh tingkah laku overprotectie ayahku tadi.

"Kau. KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!!" teriak ayahku mengusir Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun balas menatapku dan sedikit mengangkat bahunya tanda pasrah. Akhirnya dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil tasnya dan segera beranjak dari duduknya. Dia menatap dan tersenyum pasrah padaku sebelum akhirnya berpamitan pada ayahku yang masih saja memasang tampang garang.

"Sa..saya ppper..permisi pa—" belum sempat Naruto-kun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ayahku sudah melotot kepadanya dan Naruto segera berlari dari tempatnya berdiri tadi sambil berteriak.

"SAYAAA PERMISIII DULUUU PAMAN!!" namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti di depan pintu rumahku, lalu Naruto-kun berbalik dan tersenyum padaku."HINATA-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!"

Ya tuhan Naruto-kun, sempat-sempatnya...

-

-

Hah, berkat hari itu, aku tidak pernah malu lagi ketika berhadapan dengan orang banyak. Aku bahkan mampu memukau mereka semua. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang saling berbisik-bisik di belakangku ketika aku maju kedepan kelas, sekarang mereka malah memberikan applause yang meriah karena keberanianku. Sempat, Anko-sensei bahkan tidak percaya pada kemampuanku yang tersembunyi itu. Ketika aku mengacungkan tangan dan maju ke depan untuk menuliskan jawabanku kedepan kelas, dia bahkan butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau jawaban yang kutuliskan itu benar.

Dan, ngomong-ngomong soal janji Naruto-kun, dia benar-benar mentraktirku es krim. Katanya sih, untuk merayakan keberhasilanku, yang menurutku tidak jelas itu. Telinganya masih belum sembuh benar, masih sedikit memerah karena jeweran ayahku waktu itu. Katanya sih dia sudah kapok berhadapan sama ayahku lagi.

"Hei Hina-chan.." panggilnya ketika kami sedang berboncengan naik sepedanya ketika pulang sekolah. Tangan kananku memeluk pinggangnya erat, sedangkan tangan kiriku sedang memegang es kirm coklat yang tadi ia belikan.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak mau menyinggungmu Hinata-chan. Tapi jujur saja, jeweran ayahmu itu lebih buruk daripada kematian.." ucapnya sambil bercanda.

"DA-DA…dasar!!!"

Memang sih, gugupku terhadap orang lain itu perlahan mulai menghilang. Tapi kalau pada Naruto-kun.. lain lagi ceritanya…

-

-

THE END

-

AUTHOR'S SIDE

HUAWAAKKAKAKKAKAKKA…..

Rhyme si author bla-bla-bla balik lagi!!!

Heu-heu..

Maaf nih sodara-sodaraku sekalian… saia telat.. *telat apa coba??*

Maaf yaahh, beberapa scene terakhir rada gaje. Tapi… wuakakakkak… seru hatiku liat Naruto-niichan disiksa sama Hiashi-sama. Wuuhhh.. mana Hiashi-sama kolot banget lagi. Mau dicium kok udah bilang 'ehem-ehem'.

*seseorang berkata.. : alah elu, bilang aja lo kagak mampu bikin scene kemesraan antara N dan H*

Sorry banget. Rhyme mesti mempersiapkan mental dulu kalau mau nulis scene NH yang super duper mesra. Saia tidak mampu!! Saia Cuma mampu bikin scene cium pipi saja, selebih KAGAK. Wkwkwk..

Nah, gimana chapter kali ini? Gajekah? Anehkah? Kerenkah *ngarep dah*? Atau… hihiiii, nanti minna-sama saja yang menentukan lewat ripiu.

Yossh!! Sebagai sodara yang baik, RIPIU YAK!!

Narsiezz dikit gak papa yahpzz :

_**..NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing**_

_**Ever After…**_

*gak suka? Hmm, bakar laut.. heheheu.. just kidding!*


End file.
